A Frozen Secret
by VBear94
Summary: In this alternate sequel, we meet Bowen, Jack Frost and Elsa's son. Bowen feels like he is different than his whole family. One day, he sets out to find out the truth of who he really is, and when he does, will he be able to stay good, or will he end up letting the darkness take over him? *Alternate ending one-shot is titled "The Truth Sealed in Ice", please read it first.*
1. Prologue

My name is Bowen Frost, and I don't know who I really am. You're probably thinking I'm crazy, that there is no way possible that I don't know who I really am, but it's true. I don't think that I am who everyone says I am.

I'm different than all of my family. I've been feeling this way ever since I was a child. Both my parents are the King and Queen of Arendelle. My father, Jack Frost, is a guardian. He's the Guardian of Fun. My mother is Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. I am nothing like them. I don't even look anything like either of my parents. I don't look anything like my father, but I do have my mother's eyes. That's the only thing anybody ever mentions when they meet me for the first time. I have tan skin and black wavy hair that curls at the ends. My siblings don't look like me at all either. They both have pale skin, just like mom and dad. My sister has platinum blonde hair like mom's, while my brother has brown hair. For a while, I was relieved that I wasn't the only different looking one, but it turns out, before my father became a Guardian, he had brown hair. My father tells me that I got my dark hair and complexion from my grandfather, his father. I sometimes wonder about that.

The other thing that makes me different than everyone in my family is our powers. Both mom and dad can control ice and snow, which is what both Odette and Arron inherited from them. When I was younger and I found out I didn't have the same powers as them, I was upset for a while. I felt so different just like I still do now that I cried over and over, wishing I was more like them. My mom tells me that I'm lucky. I don't exactly know what she means by that. My father tells me that I shouldn't be upset for not having their powers, for he knew that I would have powers so much more majestic than theirs. As I got a little older, I found out I had the powers of psychometry and I can control some forces of nature. With my psychometry, I just have to touch anyone who I meet, and I can sense everything about them, like what they did earlier that day, or yesterday, even up to a few years ago on that same day. It is really cool, but then again, it makes me feel like I'm invading someone's privacy, so I try to control myself whenever I have to shake hands or touch anyone. With my nature powers, I can make plants grow, I can control the wind, I can make the ground quake beneath my feet, and many other things. Now, I can admit, that is much cooler than just controlling ice and snow. I also realize that when I am able to use my powers over nature, I see that they're mostly connected to my emotions, just like my mom's.

But, I will also admit I have another power, and it's one that my parents don't know anything about; I can control black sand. The black sand looks so similar to the sand that Uncle Sandy controls. When I found out that I could do this, I wanted to tell mom and dad so badly, but something kept telling me not too, so I've been keeping it a secret from them since I was ten. I am now 18. I've kept this secret from them for eight long years. I know I shouldn't do that. I know I should tell them for they are my parents, but I've been having a feeling that they too have been keeping something from me for a long, long time and I am bound to find out what it is, and I hope that when I do, I will also find out who I really am.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the Prologue to my new story! Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thanks you guys and have a great night!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Bowen! Where are you going?" my little brother, Arron, asked me as I walked out of the castle through the back courtyard doors.  
"I'm just going to go sit in the tree. Wanna join me?" I asked him, motioning to the Great Frost Tree, as everyone calls it. It was an oak tree that both mom and dad planted it right before I was born. Throughout the years, it's grown big and tall. So tall, that it stood higher than the castle. This was the only place I would come to whenever I needed just a moment of peace and quiet.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" He exclaimed with joy. He grabbed my hand and held it as we both walked together towards the tree. Once we reached it, he let go of my hand and jumped onto the tree, digging his nails into the oak so he could get a grip on it so he could climb it. He slid down to the ground.  
"Um, Arron?" I asked him.  
"I got this! I got this!" He said to me. He jumped back onto the tree, but slid back down again. He did this a few more times before he just remained sitting on the ground. His shoulders began to slightly shake. I bent down and put my hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to look at me. His face was red and so were his eyes. He had tears sliding down his face.  
"You okay?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked down at his left hand. There was an open gash straight down the palm of his hand that was bleeding.

"Here, give me your hand." I said to him. He held his hand out towards me and I held it. I put my other hand over the wound and I closed my eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, I lifted my hand back up and showed it to Arron. He gasped and carefully raised his hand towards his face.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" He asked me as he continued to inspect his hand.  
"I just can." I said to him. "Just like how you can control snow and ice and how **_you_** can **_read minds_**." I gently poked him in the chest. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Arron could do all those amazing things, he just didn't use them as much. He usually would only use his snow and ice powers during the winter, since mom and dad forbid both him and Odette from using them during other times so we won't freak everyone out, but they're all used to it. But, he does usually use his mind reading powers most of the time. Whenever any of us are around him, we have to be careful about what we think or he can read them at any moment and find out about something. It's sort of similar to my power of psychometry. I can know anything about anyone just by touching them. Over the years, I've learned to control it so sometimes when I touch someone, I don't sense anything about them because I'm forcing myself to not know so I'm not invading their privacy.

"So, how are we going to climb that tree?" He asked me. Arron's never been at this tree before except to sit underneath it. Whenever he'd come out to look for me, I was always sitting on one of the high branches.  
"Like this," I said to him. I touched the tree and immediately, a couple branches formed a hand and swooped down in front of us, stopping just a few feet away. Arron gasped and crawled back towards me, holding my shirt tightly.  
"Relax buddy. It's not going to hurt you." I said to him, rubbing the back of his head. I could feel him shaking his head. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his.

" _It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. Trust me."_ I mentally said in my head. He lifted his head from my chest and looked up at me. I knew he had read my mind.  
"It's alright." I said once more to him. I stood up, holding him in my arms and stepped inside the branches hold. Once it knew I was safely in its hold, it slowly lifted us up into the air. Once we were up, I carefully walked down the thick arm of the branch, still holding Arron tightly against me. I watched a few more branches form a curve on both sides of us, just like as if we were in a cave. I carefully sat down on the branch with Arron still in my arms.

"Wow! You can see all of Arendelle from here!" He exclaimed, leaning forward so he could see more but with his hold still on my sweater. He carefully turned around so he was now sitting on my lap and leaning against me.  
"I could stay up in this tree forever!" He said, tilting his head up a little to gaze at me. I laughed and nodded my head.  
"Me too." I said, playing with his hair.

We both watched the village high up in the branches. We could see everyone bustling around as they walked out of shops while carrying their bags, went to other peoples houses to visit, stood in the middle of the street to talk to their neighbor or friend. I looked up higher on the hill where Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Anna's cottage stood. I could see our cousins Alma and Brock playing outside. Alma was the same age as Arron while Brock was about fifteen years old, just a years younger than me. Brock was playing tag with Alma, running around the yard. I then saw Aunt Anna step out of the cottage with Uncle Kristoff right next to her. He put his hand on her swollen stomach and kissed her. Aunt Anna was about seven months pregnant now. I was the first one to know because before they found out that they were going to have another child, they were having dinner with us over at the castle. Aunt Anna had given me a hug and when I touched her, I could sense that she was pregnant. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't because I wanted them to be surprised when they found out a few weeks later.

Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff approached their children and motioned them down the hill towards the castle. I knew they were coming down to see us once more. I thought of going ahead and climbing down the tree to tell mom and dad, but I knew it would be a while before they came to the castle since Aunt Anna was always stopping at practically every store that had chocolate or any other kind of desserts because of her cravings.

I relaxed against the tree, still holding onto Arron. I looked down at him. He too was gazing out. He felt my eyes on him and he turned to look at me.  
"Bowen, could you please show me that thing you can do with black sand?" He asked me. I sat still for a moment, shocked at what he just asked me. No one in the family knew about what I could do, except for him now.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked him.  
"Your black sand. I saw you controlling it a few days ago in your room." He said to me. I remembered that day. I had been practicing my black sand in my room and I thought I had closed the door, but apparently I hadn't. I kept thinking about whether I should keep denying it or just show him.

"I won't tell anybody." He said to me, reading my thoughts. I looked at him.  
"Promise?" I asked. He nodded his head at me.  
"I promise." He said.

I took a deep breath and held my hand out in front of him. We both watched as a small pile of dark sand appeared in the center of my palm. It continued to swirl 'till it made a figure that I couldn't quite make out at first. Finally, after it stopped swirling, it was an exact replica of me and Arron sitting in the tree.  
"That's so cool!" He said as he looked it over. "Look! There's me and you sitting right on this tree!"  
I smiled at him. He then leaned forward and touched the top of the figurine. Immediately, it began to freeze over, encasing the figure in ice.

"Oops!" Arron yelped. He turned to look at me, biting his lip, which is something he does whenever he becomes nervous. "I'm sorry Bowen! I didn't mean to do that." He apologized. I held the figurine closer to me. With the ice over it, it looked really beautiful.

"Why should you be apologizing? Look at this!" I exclaimed, holding it closer to us. "It's amazing!" I said to him.  
"Really?" Arron asked, looking up at me.  
"Really. It's simply magnificent!" I said to him.

"Arron? Bowen? Where are you?" I heard dad call out for us from the entrance to the back courtyard.  
"We're up here!" I called back down. I carefully handed the figurine to Arron, who gripped it tightly in his hand and I touched the tree. The branches came together and formed a slide right in front of us.

"Ready?" I asked Arron. He nodded his head and I pushed forward, sending it sliding down. Arron squealed with delight as I kept my hold on him. We both then jumped off the edge of the slide. Arron then ran towards dad who was starting to approach us.

"Did you see that dad? Did you?!" Arron exclaimed, as he jumped into dad's arms.  
"Yeah I did! Was it fun?" He asked him. Arron nodded his head over and over.  
"It sure was dad!" He squealed. Dad let go of him and glanced over at his hand which he still held the figurine in. He brow furrowed as he looked at it.  
"Where did you get that?" Dad asked Arron. Arron looked nervously back at me, biting his lip.

"Umm... well, you see dad," Arron began to nervously explain before I cut him off.  
"Arron did it. He did an amazing job didn't he dad?" I said to him, patting Arron on the head.  
"You made this?" Dad asked, touching the figurine.  
"Yup! I sure did!" Arron said. "Bowen helped me with it."  
"Oh. Well I'm glad he did." Dad said, smiling at the both of us.

"Well, let's go in now. Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff are coming." I said, motioning for us to walk back in.  
"They are?" Dad asked me.  
"Yeah. We saw them making their way down the hill towards us a few minutes ago." I said. "I'll go help set dinner up. Do you want to help Arron?" I asked. He nodded his head at me. I extended my hand out and let Arron hold on to it.

"See you in a little bit dad." I said as I led Arron towards the grand dining room. As we walked away, I could feel dad's eyes on me the entire time.


	3. Chapter 2

Throughout the night, I kept on waking up because I kept having dreams of black sand and of a mysterious man dressed all in black who controlled it. His piercing yellow eyes would stare straight at me. He raised his hand and pointed at me with his index finger and whispered "You." Then, the black sand would shoot straight towards me and I'd wake up.

I had been having this dream for weeks now. Each was the exact same. Each day, I wondered what it was the dream meant and what it was that could make it stop.

I sat up on the edge of my bed, tired and still half asleep. I felt thirsty and decided to go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I stepped out of my room and began to make my way down the corridor. I glanced over and saw Arron's door was almost halfway open. Arron was afraid of the dark and he usually kept it open like that so whatever light that came in through the windows helped illuminate the dark hallway just a little and it seemed to help him.

I decided to check on him and quietly stepped into his room. I walked over to his bed and sat down and looked at him. He was sleeping soundly. I smiled at him. Out of everyone in our family, he was the only one who I had a strong bond with. It surprises everyone at how well we get along because most brothers fight and argue with each other, but me and Arron have never once gotten mad at each other. We always told each other what was going on and we would help each other out. Even with our age difference, we get along well with each other.

I glanced up on his head and saw golden sand appear right above him. I immediately knew it was Uncle Sandy's dream sand. I continued to watch as it showed me what he was dreaming; He was dreaming of me and him playing hide and seek in the castle. I quietly chuckled as I continued to watch. Curious, I leaned forward and touched the sand with my finger. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then I watched in horror as black sand swallowed up the golden sand and the dream turned black. It then morphed into Arron peeking inside of a wardrobe to see if I was hiding in it. Then, it showed me come up from behind him, push him in, and lock the doors on the wardrobe.

I looked back down at Arron and saw him stir around a lot in his sleep with a scared expression on his face, whimpering. I looked back up at the dream. It still showed Arron locked in the closet. I then realized it was a nightmare and it signified Arron's fear of the dark and his claustrophobia.

I shook Arron so he would wake up.  
"Arron! Arron wake up!" I yelled as I gently shook him. Within a few seconds, his eyes shut open and he quickly sat up in his bed, panting.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. He looked at me with wide eyes, scared.  
"Are you okay?" I asked once more. He gulped and nodded his head.

"I- I just had the most horrible d-dream." He cried as he threw himself at me. I held him close and patted his back. I could feel him shake. He was crying.  
"I-I dreamed t-that we were playing hide and seek and you locked me in a wardrobe. I kept t-trying to open it and I s-shouted for you to open it but you never did. I was so scared."

"Shh. It's alright. It was just a nightmare." I said, attempting to calm him down.

I rocked him back and forth in my arms so I could try to calm him down. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching his room and saw mom and dad come barging in, dad shirtless and mom wearing his hoodie over her nightgown.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as they came close to us.  
'We heard some shouting." Mom said, taking Arron in her arms.

"I was heading down the hallway so I could go down to the kitchen and I could hear Arron whimpering as I walked past his room. So, I decided to check up on him." I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. half of it was true.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Mom asked Arron as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. His head was buried into her chest but I heard him sniffle and saw him nod his head.

"I was so scared mommy." He whimpered.

My throat felt like it had a lump in it and I tried to swallow it down. I felt really guilty and horrible for I had done to his dream.

"Shh. It's alright sweetie. It was just a bad dream." Mom said to him.

I looked down at my hands. When I had touched his dream, my black sand had taken over the gold sand that showed Arron's dream.  
" _What have I done? How did I do that?"_ I thought to myself.

"Ivan?" I heard dad say. I looked back up at him.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"You can go back to bed now." He said to me.

Without a response, I stood back up off the bed and made my way out the door. Once I knew I was out of sight, I quickly and quietly slipped into one of the studies near the room and closed the door behind me, leaving it cracked open. A few minutes passed before I heard mom and dad's footsteps in the hallway.

"Arron really had me worried back there." Mom said. "I've never seen him so scared before." Her footsteps then stopped.  
"You don't think he's back, do you?" She asked. I could tell she was worried. I quietly got closer to the door up to where I was halfway peeking out of it. Mom was standing in front of dad, her arms wrapped around her. Dad put his arms around her and held her close to him.  
"I doubt he is." Dad said to her as he gently played with her hair. "You destroyed him last time. He's gone, gone for good."  
"I'm still scared." Mom looked up at him. "I'm scared that he's really not gone. That he is still out there, just waiting for the proper moment to strike back. I don't want him to hurt our children, especially Bowen."

" _What? Me? Why me?"_ I thought to myself. " _What would he want with me?"_

"Pitch is not going to hurt either one of them." Dad said, cupping mom's face in his hands. "He'll have to get through me first."  
"Through the both of us." Mom said, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm not going to lose you again."  
"You won't." Dad leaned down and kissed mom on the lips. "Tell you what, how about me and you both go to North's place tomorrow. We can also take the children with us to keep them safe. We can talk to North about this and see if maybe he can tell us more about this and if him and the other guardians have noticed anything else about Pitch in their worlds."  
"Alright." Mom replied. Dad put his arm around her back and they walked down the corridor and into their room. Once I heard the door shut, I quietly came out of the study. I stood out in the hallway, replaying what both my parents had just said.  
"Who is Pitch?' I asked quietly. I knew that my only chance to learn more about this person, was to go with my parents and my brother and sister to Grandpa North's place. I suddenly remembered that he also had a huge library in which he kept tons of books and journal entries which must contain some sort of information on Pitch. I knew I had to get my hands on them soon and tomorrow was my only chance. And, possibly my only chance at finding out who I really am.

* * *

Hi there everyone! I really am so sorry for the long delay in releasing this chapter. For the past few months, I was finishing up my final semester, and once I finally graduated, I went on vacation with my best friend to Florida. Oh my gosh! The place was so beautiful! But anyway, I came back a few weeks ago and I've been trying to work some more because I'm broke as a joke haha. But, I do promise to do my best at updating my stories much sooner now. Thank you everyone and keep on reading and don't forget to Favorite and Comment!


	4. Chapter 3

Oh ho ho ho! How are my beautiful grandchildren doing today?" cried out Grandpa North charged straight towards us with his arms wide open. The ground seemed to shake with every step he took! I quickly picked up a surprised Arron and held him up in front of me for him to hug. I'm not exactly much of a hugger, so I usually tried to avoid them. It wasn't exactly because of my psychometry, how even with one hug, I knew what anyone was doing that day, or even the day before. The thing with Grandpa North was that with every single hug, it always felt like he was wanting to hug you to death.

Once Arron was in his arms, I then quickly grabbed Odette by the arm and practically threw her right in front of me.  
"Hey!" She cried out as I pushed her in front of me.  
I smirked as Grandpa North's arms quickly enveloped her in his hold. I tried to run around him and out of his reach, but I wasn't really fast enough.  
"Oh no you don't! Come here!" he shouted, spinning around and grabbing me from the back of my shirt and lifting me off the ground. Soon, I was in his arms as well.

"Hey Grandpa. How are you doing?" I managed to say while I was practically being squeezed to death.

I heard mom and dad laugh and I turned over to see Odette sticking her tongue out at me and Arron giving me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at them but inside, I was laughing too.

"I'm doing great now that I get to see you beautiful children today!" He said to us as he put us back down. I popped my back and rolled my neck, trying to get loose.  
"Oh! And how are the King and Queen of Arendelle doing today?' He asked, bowing down in front of them. He gently grabbed mom's hand and kissed it. "Elsa, you are as beautiful as ever!"  
Mom giggled and dad rolled his eyes playfully at him.  
"Uh, yeah. She's beautiful every day!" Dad said as he took mom in his arms and nuzzled his face against hers. She giggled and blushed as he did it.  
"And you're about the same Jack." Grandpa said to him. Dad shot him a look.  
"Ahaha! I'm just messing with you Jack!" He said, patting dad hard on the back. "Now, what brings you lovelies here today? Is it about Christmas?" He turned around to face Arron. "It'll be Christmas here next month! Have you been a good boy this year?" He asked as he tickled Arron. He laughed and laughed as he was tickled, his face turning red and grabbing his stomach as he did.  
"Yes! Yes I've been a good boy this year grandpa!" he managed to say in between his laughs.  
"Good! I'm glad you are not like your father who held record on Naughty list for years." North said as he quit tickling him. "But, anyway, you bring me a list of what you want for Christmas at the beginning of next month, alright?"  
Arron nodded his head at him, his face now turning back to its normal color. Grandpa then looked up at me and Odette.  
"I do hope you two have been just as good as your little brother."  
"Yes we have been grandpa." Odette said playfully.  
"Good! I too expect a list of what you both want as well by next month, okey dokey?" He said, pointing at the both of us. We both nodded our heads.

"We're actually not here to talk about Christmas." Dad spoke, glancing at mom. Unbeknownst to them, I knew why we were here.  
"Oh?" Grandpa gave them a confused look.  
"We're here to talk about something else." Dad said. It seemed to take grandpa a few seconds before he suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"Children!" He cried, spinning around to face us three. "How would you guys like to see how the toys are being made? Won't that be fun?"  
"Yay! I wanna see!" Arron cried, bouncing up and down on his feet.  
"Alrighty! PHIL!" He shouted. We turned and saw one of the brown yetis amongst the group of the yetis working approach us. "Phil will be your tour guide. I know you all have been in here tons of times but he will show you how we work each machine and make each toy. I gotta talk to your mom and dad, alrighty? Let's go!" He said, practically pushing us three at Phil. As we walked away from them, I turned around in time to see mom and dad follow grandpa into his office. I looked around and saw the entrance into his main study room was just above his office. I knew I had to find a way to get up there without Odette, Arron, or the yetis seeing me.

"Bowen! Look at that!" Arron tugged at my shirt and pointed to a machine that one of the yetis was working at. The machine was a long tube with a large squared mold at the bottom. The machine stood above a conveyor belt that extended about 35 feet long and about five feet off the ground so it was easier for the yetis since they were all more than seven feet tall. A yeti stood at the beginning near the machine. It then grabbed a long switch that had a button on top of it. He pushed the button, making the squared part of the machine touch the conveyor belt for about a few seconds before rising up as he let his thumb go off of it. With each push of the button, more and more what appeared to be robotic toys passed by us on the conveyor belt and into another machine in which they would come out wrapped tightly in boxes in which another yeti would inspect to make sure the box wasn't open at all and that they bows were on perfectly and at the very end of the conveyor belt was a large sack in which the boxes would fall into.

"Wow! Those are the Transformers!"Arron cried out with joy upon seeing his favorite robots. "I want one!" Then, with amazing speed, he quickly jumped on top of the conveyor belt to grab one of the robots.

"Arron!" Evangeline and I shouted. Phil turned around to see what all the commotion was and shrieked once he saw Arron running on the conveyor belt, trying to reach out for the Optimus Prime robot that was getting close into the other machine that wrapped them in boxes. Still surprised at the fact that a four foot tall eight year-old could jump onto a conveyor that was way taller than him, I quickly jumped on it too and ran behind him, jumping over every single robot so I wouldn't step on them and Odette ran alongside us, trying to grab at Arron with one hand while holding up her dress with the other so she could run.

"Almost. Got. It." Arron struggled to grab at the robot while trying to make sure he didn't step on the other ones too. I was so close to him before I was suddenly hit in the side of the head, knocking me off the conveyor. I landed flat on my face on the floor next to the machine. I quickly got up and looked around to see what it was that hit me. It was one of the dozens of toys that Grandpa North constructed to fly around the workshop. I got up as fast as I could and ran along the conveyor. Arron was not about a few feet away from the machine now.

"Odette! Get out of the way!" I shouted at my sister.

I then made a dive towards Arron just as he grabbed the robot. I quickly grabbed Arron and held him tightly as possible to me as we both fell back on the floor.  
"Are you okay Arron?" I asked worriedly, helping him stand up and inspecting him to make sure he didn't have any bruises or cuts.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Arron squealed, waving Optimus Prime around in his hand. He turned to Phil who was still trying to recover from the near cardiac arrest he almost had. "Do you guys have Megatron in there somewhere as well?" He asked. Phil looked at him with wide eyes and shouted in some garbled language that none of us, except for the other yetis and grandpa, could understand.

"Phil, I can't really understand you when you yell like that." Arron said to him. He looked back up at the conveyor belt. "Oh look! I see one right there!" He ran towards the conveyor but I ran after him and caught him before he could jump on it.  
"How about no." I said, placing him back down on the ground. I took the robot out of his hand and handed it back to the yeti working on the machine.  
"Hey! But that's mine! Do you know how hard it was to get it?" Arron whined, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out at me.  
"Believe me, I do." I said to him. I grabbed his hand and led him down to the other machines, following Odette and Phil.  
"Do you have any idea how bad this could've all turned if you had gotten hurt?"Odette said to him.  
"I don't care!" He continued to whine.

"Arron, listen to me." I said, kneeling down in front of him. "Remember that you're on the Nice List. Don't you think Grandpa North will be upset if he finds out he has to put you on the Naughty List for trying to go back and get your toys that you know you're going to get for Christmas?"

I looked at Arron and saw he was biting the inside of his cheek, something he does when he feels bad. He closed his eyes and looked down at the floor, thinking. After about a minute, he looked up and sighed.  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I'll be good."  
"Alrighty then. Come on." I held my hand out for him to hold. He hesitated for a moment before taking it. The three of us continued on with our tour. I kept looking around desperately, trying to find something that could distract them while I was gone for a few minutes. We finally ended up stopping at a machine that helped wrap up the presents.

"Hey, Odette." I whispered, nudging her with my elbow.  
"What?" She whispered back.  
"I'm going to go use the restroom really quick alright? Take care of Arron and make sure he doesn't get on any of the machines or anything."  
"Okay, sure. Go on."

With that, I slowly and carefully walked away from them, making my way towards the study. As I did, I would look at each machine, acting like I was interested in what was going on, and make my way to the next one. I finally neared stairs that led up to the study and quickly made my way up them. I kept looking down to make sure no one was looking. All the yetis and elves were too busy with making the toys and operating the machines that they didn't notice me. I looked out more and saw Odette and Arron making their way down with Phil. I looked around once more and when I saw no one was watching, I quickly bolted up the rest of the stairs and made my way towards the main study. I looked back down to make sure no one saw me and then quietly slipped into the study.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed out loud as I looked around the study. There were books everywhere! And by everywhere, I meant everywhere! There were tons of them jammed tightly into the overflowing bookshelves that were up against the walls, there was books piled up on one another on the floor and the piles went up to the ceiling! There was a bunch of books on North's desk, on the floor next to his desk, and even some on the window sills!

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me." I said to myself. I went up to the nearest bookshelf and started skimming the titles. I had to find this Pitch guy. Maybe he knows something about me. The true me.

"No, no, definitely not, not." I muttered, skimming through the titles. I skimmed every book on each bookshelf in the room but I couldn't find anything related to him. I then started with the book piles on the floor. I'd get down on my hands and knees and skim the titles on those. I looked at every single pile on the floor, even the ones next to the desk. I then went to the windows and looked at those. Nothing.

I finally finished looking after I skimmed the last book on Grandpa's desk and still nothing. Frustrated, I threw the book I had in my hand back down hard on the desk.

"Why can't I find anything?" I yelled in frustration. I then sat down hard in front of one of the bookshelves. "You'd think grandpa would have something on him, but there's nothing at all!"

I threw my head into my hands, tired.  
"Forget it. I'm never going to find anything on this man. I guess it's best to give it up." I began to stand up when I noticed something under the desk. I crawled over to it and reached out for it. I grabbed it and carefully pulled it out from underneath the desk. It was a book. I flipped it over to the front and read the title; "The Creator of Nightmares, Pitch Black."

I gasped. This is it! I found it! I smiled as I held the book in my hands. All the questions that I had asked myself for a long time where in this book!

I looked over at the clock that hung above the front door to the study. It was 12:30. I had been gone for almost 45 minutes. I quickly tucked the book into the pocket of my black hoodie and quietly exited out of the room.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm deeply sorry for the long hiatus! I was just so busy during the summer with my move and work, but I'm back! I'm going to do my best to keep updating this and my other story on here. Thanks to all of those who favorited and followed this story. It really means a lot to me! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about what answers awaited in the book. While we had dinner with grandpa, I couldn't eat anything because my stomach was feeling all jumpy from where I was so anxious to go home and read the book. I couldn't take it out in front of anyone because I didn't want them to know why I was reading it or why I had it in the first place, especially in front of mom and dad.

"Bowen, are you alright? You haven't touched your baked pasta." Dad said to me. "I thought you liked it?"  
"Oh, um, yeah, yeah I'm fine dad, thank you." I said to him, taking a bite of it. "It's really good. I'm just not that hungry today."

I forced myself to take a few more bites of it so dad wouldn't ask me anything else. I then leaned over and began talking to Arron about the rest of the toys he saw during the tour. I looked at dad from the corner of my eye and he kept looking at me but after a while, he went back to eating his pasta. I'd look back at him every now and then and he'd be talking to mom but in a low whisper. I wanted to know what it was that they were talking about, but what I wanted to know about more was what they had discussed with Grandpa North, and if anything that they talked about had to deal with me.

That night when we finally came back home, I told mom and dad I wasn't feeling too well and I excused myself back to my room. I quickly took the book out from the pocket of my hoodie and sat down on my chair and immediately began reading.

Pitch Black was once known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, a hero of the Golden Age and he led the Golden Army against any evil, dark forces that wanted to terrorize their home. One night, a band called the Dream Pirates set off a false alarm to get Pitch to leave his home so they could hurt his family. Luckily his daughter, Emily, who had a tendency to sneak out, had snuck out not too long after he had left so she could ride her comet around for she loved to act just like her dad. When they broke in, her mother grabbed a huge doll that was about her size, tricking the Dream Pirates into believing she had Emily with her. She then ran straight into the window and she was gone.

Pitch also guarded a prison planet full of the Fearlings that he had captured. One day, sensing his weakness; his love for his daughter, they imitated her voice, tricking him into thinking she was in there with the Fearlings and opened the doors, releasing them and became possessed by the ten thousand Fearlings, twisting and warping his mind and spirit, transforming him into the Nightmare King.

I continued to read more on him. What caught my eye was the description of his powers; black sand that he could control and warp into anything he wanted. He could turn anyone's dreams into Nightmares and make them a reality.

I held out my hand in front of me and conjured up my black sand. I looked back and forth from mine to the sand that was detailed on the page in front of me. It was the exact same. I then remembered how I gently touched Arron's dream with my finger and it immediately turned into a nightmare.

I quickly turned to the next page. On that page, was a picture of Pitch Black. He was tall and thin, wearing a black robe that extended past his feet. He was dark and had dark hair too that spiked in the back. He also had silver yellow eyes that looked more like eclipses. He seemed to be eerily staring at me from the page. My eyes then widened as I realized that this was the very same man I've been seeing in my dreams, the same one who always points at me and says "You." Just as I wake up.

I immediately began to skim the next couple pages trying to find any information on where he was located. He was located on Earth, the same realm where Grandpa North was, mostly in Italy, but he had other different locations around the globe.

I remember one time when mom and dad took me and Odette ice skating at dad's pond, I had ventured out just a little far from them wanting to explore more of my surroundings. I stumbled upon a hole that had wooden boards nailed to the ground. A part of it was broken off and I tried to look into it. It was really dark so I couldn't see much until all of a sudden, I saw a faint yellow glow. I then tried to pry off the wooden boards but I was stopped when dad came up behind me and picked me up off the ground.

"Don't ever go down here Bowen. It's dangerous." He said to me. We then headed back to mom and Odette and I noticed dad look back every now and then at the hole, as if something was going to come out.

"That must be one of his locations that leads to his lair." I said under my breath. This man, Pitch Black, he is the answer to all my questions and I had to find him soon!

Later that night, I waited for everyone in the castle to go to sleep. Once I knew they were all asleep, I began searching for my magic snowglobe that grandpa had given me as a birthday present a few years back. I didn't really have much use for it as I never really went out 'till now. I finally found it in the bottom of my wardrobe, hidden under a bunch of clothes and shoes.

I held it out in front of me and said "Take me to Jack Frost's pond." The magic inside the snow globe began to swirl around and before me was a portal. I took one last look around me and stepped forth into it.


	6. Chapter 5

After entering the portal, I was quickly transported to Burgess, dad's hometown. I stepped out onto the grass right in front of the pond. It was raining. I pulled my hood over my head and walked over to the other side of the pond where I could see the town. I gazed out at it. I had been here tons of times with my family but never by myself, much less at night.

The entire town was dark except for the street lamps and some lights turned on in a couple windows of every other building. There were very few cars driving around. So far, it was really quiet.

I felt the inside of my sweater for the book. I took it out and opened it back up to the page that described Pitch's lair. I then remembered where one of the tunnels that led to his lair was at and I began walking. I walked past the pond and into the trees. As I walked through them, the trees leaned over, their branches stretched out and leaning side by side against each other to form me a sort of protection from the rain.

"Thanks." I said back to them.

I kept walking 'till I reached the spot. The hole was still blocked up with the wooden blocks, and the small hole in one of them was still there. I kneeled down to look inside. I couldn't see anything but of course it was because it was dark outside as well as inside. I was getting ready to bend back up when I saw what looked like a faint yellow glow not too far from where I was trying to look at. I grabbed the wooden boards and pulled at them with all my might to get them off.

"Ow!" I cried out once I finally pulled the wooden board off. I looked down at my hand and saw it was bleeding, having cut it trying so hard to pull the boards off. It was pouring blood and the gash looked pretty nasty. Carefully, I ran my other hand over it, making the wound disappear along with the pain. I continued to pull at the boards 'till they were all off.

I looked down into it, trying to see if I could catch the faint glow again. I saw it again for a few seconds before disappearing. I sat down, putting my feet into the hole before jumping in. I landed on my feet on what felt like concrete. It was dark and I didn't see the glow. I made my way down, feeling the walls around me. They too felt like concrete and cold to the touch.

I continued to make my way down of what seemed to be a long hallway before finally turning a corner and stopping at the top of a staircase. I carefully peeked my head from behind the entrance and I gasped. There were staircases everywhere! Some leading up to the freakishly tall ceiling where small metal cages hung from and some connected each other onto other stairs or what appeared to be other entrances. In the center stood a globe, similar to the one grandpa North has, only smaller and black. I looked around to see if there was anyone around but there wasn't.

Gripping the wall behind me, since there was no rail to hold on to, I carefully made my way down the stairs. Luckily, there were dimly lit lanterns that hung from the walls. At least it helped see a little.

The stairs were confusing because the staircase I was on crossed onto another one that led all the way across the room. Another staircase that was connected luckily led down to the floor and I walked down it. I kept looking around me because I felt like I wasn't alone at all there. I felt something brush against my back and I quickly swung around to see what it was but there was nothing there.

Once I reached the last step, I continued to look around. The lair seemed to be miles long for as I looked on, there were tons of other staircases that stretched out to various parts of the lair and I could still see lanterns farther down.

I made my way towards the globe in the center of the room. I was actually starting to become more paranoid about the shadows that I kept seeing out from the corner of my eye. They'd seem to get closer to me and when I'd turn to face it, there'd be nothing there.

"Well, this the Nightmare King's lair. I should expect it to be this dark and make anyone paranoid." I mumbled to myself.

Once I finally reached the globe, I walked around it, inspecting just about every inch of it. Yes, it looked just like the one our grandfather had, only much smaller and darker. I also noticed there wasn't any lights on it. Grandfather's had millions of them on his globe, signifying each child that believed. Now this one had none.

I smirked. "Maybe you're not all what you're cracked up to be Pitch." I said out loud.

Suddenly, I felt something brush behind me. I quickly swung around to face whatever it was. I was only met with darkness. The dimly lit lanterns barely even helped at all. I slowly and carefully made my way past the globe, my hands out in front of me, ready to fight. I heard a swoosh noise from behind me again. This time as I swung around once more, I also lashed out my black sand. I heard it hit something that made a neigh sound, like a horse. Then, I watched as a pair of glowing yellow eyes peer out at me, floating in the middle of the air.

I ran up the nearest flight of stairs, trying to get as close to whatever it was as I could. Once I got close to a ledge not so far from it, I looked up at it. It hadn't moved from where I had last seen it down on the ground. The pair blinked at me a couple of times before it disappeared and when it did, the lights from the lanterns went out too.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I put my hands out in front of me as I walked, trying to feel a wall or something for me to hold on to. Then, the lights came back on again but much less lit that they already had been. I was standing on another ledge. I looked out and saw the glowing pair of eyes appear in the middle of the air again. We stared at each other before the pair starting floating towards me. I stood in place, not moving an inch of my body. As soon as the eyes were barely a couple feet away from me, they disappeared. A few seconds of silence passed. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. All of a sudden, a dark horse with glowing yellow eyes flew straight into me, knocking me backwards off the ledge.

I screamed, feeling myself falling through the darkness. I turned over and held my hands out in front me, my black sand formed itself around underneath me like a cloud and I gently lowered myself down to the nearest floor.

"My my. You have the power of black sand too I see." I heard a voice say. I looked out and I once again saw the glowing pair of eyes in front of me. They slowly started to float forward from the darkness towards me. I readied myself in case he decided to play one of his tricks again.

I watched as around the eyes, a face formed around it, along with a thin, tall body. I kept my eyes on his face, becoming more and more familiar with it. He now stood in full form in front of me. He looked just like the description in the book, the only difference was that his hair was white and he had some wrinkles on his face.

"So you're the famous Pitch Black." I said, stepping forward.  
"And you are?" He asked, curiosity lingered in his voice.  
"I'm Bowen. Bowen Frost."  
"Bowen Frost eh?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I take it that you are Jack Frost's and Queen Elsa's son, am I right?"  
"Yes, I am." I said. He walked around me, looking me up and down, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What's with the look?" I snapped.  
"Oh nothing. It's just that you don't look like your father at all. You do have-"  
"My mother's eyes. I know." I cut him off.

"Well yes there's that but so far, you don't look anything like them. Are you sure you are their child?" He sneered at me. I could feel the heat in my face and my blood boil. I clenched my fists. For years I had had people constantly ask me that question behind my parents backs. I always knew that I looked different from them and at times I did question my parentage but that question always angered me.

"Oh, seems like I hit a nerve, didn't I?" He smirked.  
"Shut up." I said to him, keeping my voice as calm as I could.  
"Now, didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders? Didn't your so called mommy and daddy teach you any manners?"  
"I said Shut. Up!" I yelled, putting my hand out in front of me and shooting black sand at him that caught him off guard and threw him off his feet and landed on his back a good ten feet away.

My chest heaved up and down as I tried to calm my breathing down. My face was still hot from all my anger. I watched as he stood up from where he laid, laughing.

"Wow! I haven't known anyone that knew how to have a little fun in a very long, long time." He laughed maniacally. He backed up into the shadows, disappearing from my view.

Suddenly, a huge ring of dark shadows appeared from beneath the ground around me. I looked all around me, trying to find a way out. I ran to one side and jumped, my hands out in front of me, getting ready to strike when I was suddenly forcefully knocked back into the middle by what appeared to be another one of the dark horses that had knocked me off the ledge earlier. I looked up from the ground at it. It was made up of black sand and beat its hoof against the ground, snorting at me.

 _If he can create something like this, then so can I!_ I concentrated my energy into my black sand and formed an enormous black bear that roared and swung its sharp claws out at the horse. With just one lash of its arm, its claws tore right through the horse, disappearing in the middle of the air with a loud neigh. I watched as the bear lashed out at the ring of sand that was around us, the black sand disappearing with each slash. I saw an opening in front of it and I ran forward, jumping onto the bear's back and then jumping off of it into the clearing. I continued to watch the bear pound and slash at the remaining black sand 'till all of it was gone before I made it too disappear.

As soon as I turned around, I was met with a powerful push to the chest that knocked me right off my feet and onto my back. I opened my eyes in time to see him rushing at me with a scythe in his hand. I quickly rolled out of the way as he brought it down onto the ground. I then rolled forward and kicked him right in the face as I came up. I heard a crack as his face connected with my shoe and he was sent back. I ran towards where he laid and lashed my black sand at him.

As soon as my sand was close to striking his body, he quickly disappeared into the floor. I frantically looked all around me.  
 _Where was he?!_ I thought to myself as I kept looking around.

It was quiet, too quiet. I then stood tall and still and closed my eyes. I had to concentrate on the silence around me. After a few moments of pure silence, I heard the pulling of a string and I immediately recognized it as the sound of an arrow being pulled back against the string. I smiled, recognizing it that he was using a bow and arrow.

I suddenly heard the release of the arrow and I immediately formed a bow in my hands. I looked over my shoulder and reached my hand out, grabbing the arrow as it came at me. I put it against the string of the bow and immediately whipped around, aimed the arrow right at him and released it. I watched in slow motion as the arrow flew through the air towards him. I held my breath and watched the arrow pierce right through him.

His mouth gaped open, his eyes wide in horror. I smirked, watching his reaction. Suddenly, he disappeared into the shadows. I gasped, my hands clenching the bow.

 _He tricked me! He tricked me by using a clone!_ I wanted to punch myself for being so easily fooled. I made another arrow using my sand and held it against the bow, ready for him to appear again.

"Over here." I heard him say. I whipped around and shot my arrow at him. As soon as it would appear to almost hit him, he'd disappear into the shadows once more.

I then heard him whistle above me and I looked up. He was looking down at me from one of the ledges, waving at me.  
"You really are a ball of fun, you know that?" He said to me. I growled and aimed my arrow up at him again. Before I got a chance to release it, he disappeared from the spot and appeared right in front of me in a flash. He knocked my weapons out of my hand and struck me with his black sand. I hit the wall behind me hard. I felt something wrap itself around me and I look over and saw black sand wrap themselves tightly around my hands, legs, and waist, pinning me back against the wall. I struggled against the sand, trying to pull my body free from its hold.

"You're going to tire yourself out if you keep on fighting against my sand." He said as he approached me. I ignored him, grunting as I tried to free myself. After quite a struggle, I finally gave up. I leaned my head back against the wall, out of breath.

"You really are a fighter. You showed some good fighting skills back there." He said to me.  
"I didn't come here to fight." I glared at him.  
"Oh really? Well then what was that all about?" He asked, indicating our recent fight.  
"Your stupid horse attacked me. **YOUR** horse which **YOU** made from your sand!"  
"Well, I will admit that was my fault." He said to me. I rolled my eyes at him. "But, why were you here in my lair?"

"I came here because I wanted to talk face to face with you." I said, looking him straight in the eye.  
"About what?" He asked me, stepping forward.  
"About my parentage." I said.  
"What would I know about your parentage?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Earlier you were asking me if I really was Jack Frost and Elsa's son."  
He nodded his head.  
"I have reasons to believe that Jack Frost is not my real father." I looked up straight at him. "I believe that you are my real father." 


	7. Chapter 6

Pitch looked at me with surprise.  
"Me? Your father?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I know it was very sudden of me to say that and to think of it but after seeing him up close in person and seeing his full use of his powers, I knew that this man was my father. We have the same facial features; skinny face, dark hair with the exception that mine actually curled at the ends than spiked in the back, we were both tall and thin, and we too possessed the same abilities. All my life, I knew had a deep feeling inside of me that my dad, Jack Frost, wasn't my real dad. We both looked nothing alike although he kept telling me that I looked just like his father, one thing I've always doubted. But of course, I had no doubt that my mother was my real mother. I had her eyes.

"And, why should I believe you?" Pitch asked me.

I wanted to smack him across the face. How could he even doubt me being his son? We looked just alike and possessed the same black sand.

"Because I am your son! You have to believe me!" I yelled at him. I poured all my energy into my black sand, streaks of it coming out from my hands and enveloping us. It swirled around us faster by the second. Pitch looked up around us at it. I focused then on his black sand that had me pinned up against the wall. I had it strike against his sand, watching it disperse with every strike. As it loosened its hold, I pull myself away from the wall. I stepped back down to the floor and stood straight up in front of Pitch. The black sand continued to swirl around us. He stared back down at me.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him. He paced around the space around us, looking at my black sand. He reached out into the sand and took a hold of a part of it. He pulled his hand back and held his palm up, watching my sand swirl around in his hand. After a few seconds of thinking, he looked back at me who stood on the other side of the space, waiting for his answer. His lips curled into a smile.

"I believe you my son." He said to me. He reached his hand out for me and I reached out too. We held each other by the hand. Once we did, the black sand that was swirling around us closed in around us.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, I asked Pitch all the questions I had been asking my whole life and he reluctantly answered them for me. He explained how years ago, he was seeking revenge against my "father", Jack Frost. He decided to go after my mother because he wanted Jack to suffer by possessing my mother with his black sand, turning her evil. Prior to that, they had all been having a snowball fight along with my Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff, when as my mother made one of her snowballs with her magic, he quickly transferred some of his dark energy into it, causing the snowball to go out of control. It ended up hitting Jack and that caused him to slowly start turning back into a human and losing his powers along with it.

During the time my mother was under his control, she gave herself to him, conceiving me. But soon after, Jack brought my mother back to her normal self and she destroyed Pitch, or that's what she and everyone else thought. When my mother struck all her energy into him during their battle, he ended up bursting into his black sand, getting sucked up into the vortex and for some unknown reason, he ended up back in his lair, weakened by the battle along with the decrease of the children's belief in him. That's why his hair was white as snow and he had some wrinkles on his face because having no one believe in him weakened him even more, also affecting his powers.

"But if your powers were weakened throughout the years, how come you were able to fight well against me?" I asked him, thinking about our fight.  
"Well, last night I had a strong sense that a child had a nightmare and with just that fear, it helped me gain some of my power back." He explained to me. He lifted up his finger and pointed at the globe that wasn't too far from us. I walked up to it and looked the globe. I had neglected to see a bright yellow glow the size of a small dot coming from a part of the globe earlier. I examined it up close and my eyes widened when I saw where exactly the light was at. It was coming from Arendelle.

I immediately thought of Arron. I was the one who caused him to have that nightmare last night. I caused him to feel all that fear. I felt that same lump in my throat that I felt last night. I still felt unbelievably guilty for what I did to his dream.

"So, the only way for you to get full control of your powers is if more people believe in you, in fear?" I asked, turning around to face him. He nodded his head in response. He rose up from his throne where he was sitting at and came towards me.

"And with you my son, we can help spread that fear even more. We will rule this world as father and son. And everything will be nothing but pitch black." He smiled at the thought of it. I did too, but deep down, I felt wrong. I did not want to cause any fear nor harm to my family, the family that I had been raised with all my life. I started to think about the fun times I had with them, all the snowball fights, the constant games of hide-and-seek, spending time up in the Great Frost Tree, everything.

Suddenly, I was overcome with anger. All my life I had been lied to. I had been raised by a man who was never my father. I thought of the smile he'd always give to me. That fake smile of his.  
"That's my boy." He'd say to me as he patted my head. I remember always feeling joy when he did that, but now I felt anger. I clenched my fists. All those memories me and him shared together now no longer existed to me.

"Are you with me son?" I heard my father ask me. I looked straight into his eyes.  
"Yes, I am father." I replied.

He smiled at me and put his hand up against the globe in front of us. I did the same and watched as black sand poured out from our hands and swirled around the globe, enveloping it in its dark hold.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone's been having a great year so far. I'm starting to update my stories some more now (YAY!) And I really hope you're liking this story so far. I would greatly appreciate everyone if you guys commented, followed, and favorited my story. Thank you so much to all of those who had been patient with my so far. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"What now?" snapped North as the yetis stormed into his bedroom. He hated being woken up, especially in the middle of the night. Phil, the leader, was in a panic, explaining to North what was going on outside of his room.

"What?" North exclaimed, jumping up from his bed and running out of his room, the yetis following close behind him. He ran as fast as he could towards his globe in the center of the workshop. He stopped at the deck that stood right in front of it. His eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of him. Black sand, one that he recognized all too well, was swirling all around the globe.

"No." He whispered as he continued to watch. The sand continued to swirl, covering up the lights on it. The sand then swirled all together at the top of the globe, exploding as soon as it came all together. The black sand then slowly drifted down to the ground. Then, in a split second, it all came rushing at them.

"Get down!" He yelled as he threw himself down to the ground. He watched as the sand rushed straight forward in all directions with such force, bursting through the doors and shattering the windows as it rushed out, disappearing into the night.

"Is everyone alright?" He shouted out as he stood back up. All the yetis and elves rose up from their positions looking around at the damage that had been done to the workshop. The doors were nearly broken off their hinges, the windows were shattered, the toys laid on the floor broken, papers laid scattered out all over the floor. The yetis and elves all began to pick up the remains from the floor, trying to get everything back in place.

North looked out at them in worry. He never really believed that Pitch would be able to come back but now, he knew the answer to it. He thought back of his and Jack and Elsa's talk, about how Arron had a nightmare, the first nightmare in many years since Pitch's defeat, and how they feared he was back. North had laughed it off, telling them that there was nothing to worry about for he was gone but that wasn't true at all now. He also thought of Bowen. Him and the guardians all knew that he was Pitch's son. They had and agreed to keep it a secret from everyone, including him in order to protect him from his father.

He also remembered going into his library not long after they had left and noticing that it looked like someone had been going through his books and journals. He always locked the doors to it but he must've forgotten to and he always told the yetis and elves to ask him if they ever needed to go in and get something out from there. He brushed it off, thinking maybe the yetis or elves had gone into the library in search of something and had just forgotten to ask him.

"Could it be that Bowen found the book on Pitch?" He asked himself quietly. Bowen had been acting a little different during their supper together.  
"Oh please no." He then said. Could it be that he had gotten a hold of the book and had set off to find him? If he had, then it was not going to end well for everyone else, especially his family.

He looked down at the levers and buttons that were in front of him. He reached out and grabbed the lever, giving it a twist. He then looked out his shattered windows and watched the Northern Lights appear throughout the sky, signaling the guardians.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Jack exclaimed as he shook Elsa's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in the bed.  
"What's wrong Jack?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes, tired.  
"The Northern Lights." He said, pointing out the windows.

She turned and looked out and saw the Northern Lights streaming through the sky.

"The Northern Lights?" She repeated. "What are they doing out at this time of the night?"  
"I don't know." Jack replied, throwing his hoodie on. "But if they're out, then there is an emergency going on and we need to go to North's place now."

"But what about the children? We can't leave them alone." Elsa said as she quickly threw a robe on over her nightgown.

"We need to go and check up on them real fast. We'll wake up Bowen and Odette and we'll get them to stay with Arron. Then, we'll send a message for Anna and Kristoff to bring their family and stay here with them." Jack answered, rushing out of the room along with Elsa. He ran to Arron's room while she ran into Odette. He came towards Arron who was sleeping soundly. He smiled down at him then quickly exited out of his room and made his way towards Bowen's room.

"Bowen, wake up!" He yelled as he entered his room. Bowen sat up in his bed and stared right at Jack.  
"Dad what's wrong?" He asked him.  
"There's an emergency going on and we need for you to stay with your brother and sister while me and your mother go see what's going on. We've sent for your aunt and uncle to stay with you three in the meantime while we're gone."  
"Oh okay." He replied.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can alright?" He said to him as ran back towards the doorway.  
"Alright." He replied as Jack ran out of the room.

Once Jack was out in the corridor, Elsa came running out of Arron's room.  
"I've woken up Odette and taken her to Arron's room while Bowen gets up. I've also sent a snowflake message to Anna and Kristoff and they should be here soon."  
"Alright. Let's go." Jack said as he took out his magic snow globe out from his hoodie.  
"North's place." He said to it and threw it in front of him. The snow globe transformed into a swirling portal in which they both stepped into.

"What do you mean Pitch is back?" exclaimed Bunny. "Are for sure that he's back?"

Once the Northern Lights signaled the Guardians, they all gathered in North's office within the first couple minutes. Sandy arrived before Tooth and Bunny, then quickly being followed by Jack and Elsa. They all looked around in horror at North's office. The doors were broken off, giving them a glimpse out at his workshop that was in even worse condition. The windows were shattered, glass, paper, and toys were broken and their pieces were scattered all around the floor.

"I saw sand! Black sand!" North yelled. "I know that anyone of us would be able to recognize his black sand. Pitch was here!"

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes were starting to tear up. After all this time, he was back. She turned to Jack and buried her face in his chest, shaking and crying. Jack hugged her tightly against him.

"But Elsa destroyed him." Jack said. "There's no way he's back."

"Jack, I know that, but like I said, it was his sand." North said to him.

"Oh no." Tooth said, standing closely next to Bunny. He reached out and held her hand.

"So what do we do now?" Bunny asked.

"We need to be on guard at all times. We must quickly get back to our realms and protect everything we have. There is no telling when Pitch will show up again or what he'll do next."

"But if he's back, how can we protect ourselves knowing he's probably out there spreading fear to all the children." Bunny said. "The more fear he spreads the more children will start believing in him and start believing less in us. You do remember what happened last time right?"

North looked down at the floor and nodded his head. They all knew too well what happened last time. The children stopped believing in them and they all started to lose their powers and became weak.

"That is also why we need to also go and protect the children." North said to them.

And before he could open his mouth to say more, one of the yetis ran into the office, waving around what appeared to be a snowflake the size of a basketball.

"Elsa." Jack said to her, turning her around to face it. Elsa immediately recognized it as the snowflake message that her and Jack had begun to start using in order to send messages out. She ran forward to the yeti.

"Could I please have that?" She asked, worriedly. The yeti quickly handed her the snowflake, which was blinking. She ran her hand over it and up popped a small holographic image of Anna and Kristoff.

"Hello? Hello?" Anna said, looking all over at them. "Elsa? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"  
"I can hear you and yes I can see you." She said to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to see Anna.  
"Oh okay, good! Good! Um… there's something I have to tell you and it's really not that good." She said as she cringed.  
"What's wrong? Are the children alright? Are you okay? You're not having the baby now are you?" She asked.  
"The children are fine and she's fine too." Kristoff answered. "But… well.., not all of the children are really alright.."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked, standing closer next to Elsa and coming more into their view.

"Well..." Kristoff began, but stopped for he didn't know how to continue. Him and Anna exchanged worried glances. Anna bit her lip.

"Could you both please tell us what's going on?" Elsa yelled. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you both."  
"No, no, it's alright Elsa." Kristoff said to her.  
"Well then what's going on?" Jack asked them.

"When we got your message, we rushed over here to the castle as quickly as we could." Anna explained. "We checked on the children as soon as we got here."  
"And?" Elsa asked with worry. She was afraid that something might've happened to them while they were gone.  
"Arron and Odette are perfectly alright, but Bowen really isn't." She said to them. "He's not here."

Jack and Elsa both stared at her in horror.  
"But he was there in his room when I went to wake him up so he could go and be with Odette and Arron. He was there!" Jack said to them.  
"Well when we got here, Odette told us that Bowen never came to stay with her and Arron." Anna explained to them. "We went to his room to check and see cause we thought maybe he had went back to sleep but when we got there, he was gone. We went to his room and we pulled back the covers because maybe he still was asleep, but he wasn't. Instead there was just a pile of black sand."

"Black sand?" Bunny said, giving Jack and Elsa a confused look.

"Yeah! Black sand!" Anna answered back to him. "See. Look for yourself." She turned the image over to Bowen's bed. Everyone gathered around Elsa and Jack to take a look at the image. She was right. A pile of black sand glistened where Jack had last seen Bowen.

"Did Bowen do this?" they all heard Kristoff ask. Elsa continued to look in fear and Jack swallowed a lump that was in his throat back down.

"Could it be?" North asked. "That Bowen has found Pitch?'  
"No, no that's just not possible." Elsa said as she shook her head. "There is no way he could ever be able to find him. There is no way!"

"Not unless he got hold of something that led him to Pitch." Tooth said.

"The book." North said.

"Book? What book?" Jack asked him.

"There's a book on Pitch Black that I had locked up in my library. I must've forgotten to lock the doors when I had left earlier that day before you and Elsa arrived along with the children to see me. He must've found his way in and found it. I-I'm sorry." He replied.

"Um guys?" Kristoff said. They turned their attention back to the hologram. They watched as the pile of black sand that was on Bowen's bed began to gather up and swirl around. The sand then shot out through the window in front of them, shattering it, 'causing Kristoff and Anna to scream and back up out of the room as fast as they could.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. "Kristoff! Are you both alright?"  
"Yes we're alright!" Kristoff said, turning the screen back to them.  
"What was that Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa's hands trembled with fear, her eyes were now starting to tear up again.  
"It was Bowen a-and that was his sand."  
"He can control black sand just like-" She cut herself off before she could say his name.  
"Yes. Just like Pitch." Elsa's voice broke.

Kristoff and Anna looked back at her with worry. They knew what this meant. That Bowen must now know that his own father is Pitch Black. Elsa started crying and about dropped the snowflake message if Jack hadn't caught it in time. He held the snowflake up to him.

"Anna, Kristoff, send a message out to the villagers to stay in their homes. No one needs to come out no matter what. The Fear will get anyone it sees and there is not telling what could happen. And whatever you do, do not leave the children or the castle. Stay put." He said to them.  
"Got it!" They both said in unison right as their holographic image disappeared.


	9. Chapter 8

Once they got off with Anna and Kristoff, the guardians quickly came up with a plan. They all agreed to separate in order to find out what else was going on, see if there was any signs of Pitch or Bowen, and to defend any children that were in danger of fear. North said he'd search all through the North Pole and its coordinates. Sandy would search the South, Bunny and Tooth would search the West, and Elsa and Jack would search the East. They were to first check the real realm and then to check theirs.

Bunny and Tooth didn't have much to worry about their realms for their children, Leo and Ariana, had been notified of what was going on and had secured both Tooth's palace and Bunny's warren.

Elsa sent a personal snowflake message to Odette and Arron, telling her to do whatever she had to to protect the village, the castle, their relatives, and most importantly, Arron. Odette had gone outside of the castle and formed a shield made out of ice to protect everyone in Arendelle in case the Fear was to arrive.

North equipped each and every one of them with a small mic that they could attach to themselves and talk to any of them and an earpiece in which they could hear themselves speaking to one another. He even sent an earpiece for Leo, Ariana, and Odette through his magic capsules in which he threw through the portals that led to their realms.

"If any of you see Bowen or Pitch, please notify us!" Jack shouted as he held onto Elsa's waist. "And whatever you do, stop Pitch at all costs. No harm is to come to our son!"

"We will!" Bunny shouted back as he pounded the ground with his foot, opening a tunnel for him and Tooth.

"Be careful everyone!" Tooth said to them.

Jack and Elsa watched as North flew off in his sleigh and Sandy flew off too down South. Tooth reached out and held Bunny's hand as the both went down the tunnel. The last ones to go were them.

"Jack." Elsa said, looking up at him with worry in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." He said to her, kissing her forehead. "No matter what happens, don't be afraid for I am right here by your side."

"I'm mostly scared for Bowen. I'm worried that he hates us for lying to him all these years." She said, her eyes watering up.

"I know that he will understand that the reason we did this was to protect him." He said to her. "We will get Bowen back, I promise."

And with that, Jack said "Take me to the East" to his magic snow globe and threw it in front of him, the swirling portal appearing. They held hands and ran straight into the portal.

"Has anyone noticed any signs of Pitch or Bowen?" North called over their earpieces.

"Negative mate." Bunny said.

"Nothing." Elsa replied.

"How's everything over at with you Sandy?" North asked. After a few seconds of silence, North face palmed himself. "Oh yeah, he doesn't speak."

They heard what sounded like someone blowing through their nose, which they knew was Sandy when he gets irritated.

"Alrighty then, Sandy, when you're done scanning your area, come and meet me! I'm flying over Canada right now. Just.. uh... signal me or something." North called through the earpiece. "Bunny, Tooth, how's everything going?"

"Everything is going fine so far. No signs of Pitch or Bowen." Tooth replied.

"Leo? Ariana? How's it going over at the palace and the warren?" Bunny asked.

"Everything seems fine as well over here dad. Nothing out of the norm." Leo said. "I would also like to inform you that the eggs have been hidden in a secure place."

"Oh, that's good!" He said with relief.

"And the palace is perfectly well and the secured." Ariana said. "I've sent the tooth fairies to hide the tooth boxes in a secure place as well and I have the fairies reporting to me every ten minutes on anything else that is going on around them."

"Good! You both be very careful okay?" Tooth said to the both of them.

"We will mom." Leo replied.

"Don't worry mom!" Ariana said too.

"Jack? Elsa? What about you guys?" North asked.

"We haven't seen anything yet." Jack said. They were both flying over England. Everything seemed fine. Everyone was bustling around, walking their pets, going to work, the children were playing with each other at the park, some were walking back from school, some going to school, just normal stuff.

"Odette honey, how's everything over there?" Elsa asked, one finger on the earpiece and the other hand holding the mic up near her mouth so she could be heard clearly.

"Everything is fine mom. Aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff alerted all the villagers earlier and no one has left their houses since then. There's no one in plain sight."

"And what about Arron?" she asked.

"He's fine mom. He's with Brock and Alma right now. They're playing games so they can keep their minds off what's going on, you know, so they won't be scared."

"Oh good. And you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm doing fine mom. I'm actually at the top of the castle right now. I'm coming out every couple minutes to make sure there is nothing suspicious going on. The shield is still up, just to let you know." She replied.

Another minute assed before she spoke again.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes?" They both asked.

"You haven't seen Bowen yet have you?"

Jack and Elsa looked at each other. Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her head, looking down at the town as they flew over it. The guardians also grew silent.

"No sweetie. We haven't." Jack said.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"I don't know Odette, but we're hoping and praying that he is." Jack said, holding his head up high, trying to remain strong for both him and Elsa, who was beside of him crying.

"Can I ask you both a question?" Odette asked, nervously.

"Y-yeah sure honey. What is it?" Jack said.

"How come you never told us that Bowen wasn't our real brother or your son?" She asked.

Elsa stopped crying and looked up at Jack, her eyes wide.

"I mean, I know he's our half-brother, right? He's mom's son but why didn't you both ever tell him who his real father was? You do know he had every right to know."

"Odette, honey, we did it because we were trying to protect him. Pitch, his father and one whom I know you've heard of, is a very dangerous being." Jack explained. "We couldn't tell him because we were afraid that once he found out who his real father was, that he would set out and try to find him, and Pitch would've ended up turning him against us, which is what is happening right now. But, we want you to know we did it because we love your brother. I know he isn't my real son but I love him like he was my own."

"Your father is a great man, Odette." Elsa finally spoke up, leaning against Jack's shoulder. "He loves all of you. I know Bowen may be furious at us, but deep down, we know he still loves us."

"I know deep down he still does too." Odette said.

They all could hear as the wind blew through their earpieces. They continued to search everywhere for the next few minutes. Jack and Elsa finally landed down in Burgess at his pond.

"North, we've searched all over the East side and so far, we haven't noticed a thing." Jack spoke through the mic.

"Neither have me or Sandy." North responded.

"Negative with us too mates." Bunny responded.

Elsa closed her eyes and pursed her lips, looking down at her reflection on the frozen pond. She inhaled the cool air and looked up at the sky, her eyes wandering around. Jack reached over and held her hand. She looked at his hand for a second before glancing back up at him. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled weakly at him. He then placed his hand on the side of her face and she held his hand closer to her.

"We'll find him. I promise." Jack reassured her. She nodded her head slightly, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Um mom? Dad?" They heard Odette say over their earpieces.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, worriedly.

"There is something black heading towards the castle! It looks like black horses!" She cried.

They all could hear what sounded like loud banging through their earpieces.

"They just collided with the shield but it keeps slamming against it! They're trying to break it!" she shouted.

"Get back into the castle! We're on our way!" Elsa screamed.

"Dad! Mom! There's black sand here too!" Leo yelled. The could hear swirling and swooshing sounds come closer.

"Over here too!" Ariana yelled.

The sounds of the tooth fairies chirping with fear and the buzz of their wings as they flew around sounded through.

"Hide! Do whatever you have to but please hide and protect yourselves!" Tooth yelled over her earpiece.

"Odette! Stay calm! We're on our way!" Jack yelled, reaching into his sweater and pulling out the magic snow globe. He stopped when he felt Elsa grab his wrist. He looked up at her and she pointed out towards the sky. Dark clouds were gathering up and they saw what appeared to be the Nightmares heading towards their way.

"The nightmares are here too!" North yelled.

"Over here as well!" Tooth called out.

"Everyone! Get ready and arm themselves! We have to fight back!" North yelled. "We can't have Pitch see us we're running away in fear or it'll help him grow stronger!"

Jack turned around to face Elsa.

"Elsa, here!" He threw the snow globe in front of him and the portal opened up. He pushed Elsa closer to the portal. "Go back to Arendelle and protect everyone!"

"What about you?" She shouted over the noise. She was scared.

"I'll be fine!" He shouted back. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him and kissed him.

"Now go!" Jack shouted, turning her back around and pushing her closer to the portal. He looked up at the sky and the black sand was getting closer and closer by the second. He looked back over at Elsa who had looked back one last time to look at him before entering the portal. He watched as she stepped in and disappeared along with it.

He turned back around and the black sand was now a few yards away from him. He stood his ground and glared at it. He hated Pitch for everything he had done to them. He hated that he had turned Bowen against them. Jack knew he had to get Bowen back one way or another and to stop this.

He gripped his staff hard and flew straight up in the air towards it. He aimed his staff and shot ice at it. The nightmares along with the black sand that trailed behind them froze them. He continued to shot ice at it, hitting and blocking the black sand with his staff. He kept on fighting it 'till they all seemed to finally disappear.

He rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked up at the sky. The dark clouds still lingered all over Burgess. He stepped forward to look out at the town and everything seemed to be fine, except there was no one outside. He then turned back around stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of the woods was Bowen.

"Bowen!" Jack yelled, running towards him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He threw his arms around him in an embrace. He felt Bowen's body stiffen up and felt him push him away from him.

"Bowen?" Jack asked, worriedly, taking a step towards him.

"I hate you." Bowen said to him, glaring right at him. His blue eyes gave him an icy glare.

"Bowen, please, I need to talk with you. I don't blame you for hating me. I'm so sorry for never telling you the truth all these years!" Jack said to him. "But please, stop all this and come home with me." He held a hand out to him. Bowen just looked at it.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." He said to him, angrily.

"Bowen… please…" Jack pleaded once more, holding his hand out to him.

Bowen looked at his hand then back at him. He stood still, emotionless. He now no longer had any love towards the man who called himself his father, who lied to him for so many years. He lifted a finger up and pointed it at him, the wind blew all around him, his hair flying around and the trees swayed towards the side.

"Goodbye, Jack." He said to him in a low voice.

Suddenly, Jack watched in horror as the black sand sprang up from behind Bowen and came flying towards him, enveloping him in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

"Odette! Arron!" Elsa yelled when she teleported back into the castle. She ran through the main room in which she appeared, looking around, seeing nobody was around. Outside she could hear the wind howling and the loud banging of the nightmares trying to break in.

"Anna! Kristoff!" she yelled, running up the stairs as fast as she could, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip over it. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she ran into Arron's bedroom, bursting through the door.

"Mom!" Arron shouted, running into her arms.

Elsa quickly swept him up, holding him closely to her as she cried.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She cried, her tears falling down her face and onto his clothes.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, running forward with Kristoff right behind her.

Still holding onto Arron, Elsa held out an arm and reached out to them. They, along with Arron and Bowen and Alma who joined in, hugged her.

"I'm so glad you all are alright!" Elsa cried again, holding onto everyone she held dear to her.

"We're so glad you're alright Elsa." Kristoff said to her.

"We were so worried about you!" Anna said, still holding onto to her sister.

"I was too." Elsa said, still hanging on to Arron.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Arron asked her.

"Daddy is back at Burgess protecting everyone there." Elsa said to him, wiping her tears off her face. "He'll be back home safe to us soon. I promise."

"But what about Bowen?" He asked, looking at her with a sad look. Elsa struggled for words to say to her son. Her and Bowen were so close and he knew he was still too young to understand what was going on, but she knew he was going to find out soon enough what was really happening.

"Your brother… he ran away but we're doing our best to find him." Elsa said, rubbing his hair back.

"Did he run away because he found his real dad?" He asked her.

His question astonished Elsa. She was shocked that her own son, her eight-year-old son, would actually ask her that. She knew she couldn't lie to him. He'd find out. He could read minds after all.

"Yes, he did." Elsa said, looking down at the floor.

"But he'll be back right?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, he will be soon."

"Do you promise, mommy?"

"I promise." She smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

She then placed him back down and looked around the room. Her heart stopped when she saw that Odette was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Odette?" She yelled, looking at Anna and Kristoff in horror.

"We don't know! She was still up on the roof of the castle when I last checked on her!" Anna said to her. She then put her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening. "She never did come back down! She's still up there!"

Elsa quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the room and straight down the corridor. She reached the door at the very end of the hallway that led up to the roof. She threw it open and ran up the stairs.

"Odette!" She shouted, her heart beating fast in her chest as she ran. She finally made it up to the top, only to having to hold onto the railing for the wind about knocked her over. The wind made her eyes sting and her braid fly around. She covered the side of her face and looked around for Odette. She saw her standing near the edge of the roof, her hands held above her as she tried to keep the ice shield up. Her silver blonde hair, which was always up in a neat braid, was now loose and flying all around.

Elsa looked up and saw that just outside the ice shield was nothing but black. She could see the nightmares banging against the shield. With each bang, the ice started to crack more and more but with Odette keeping it up, it remained in place.

"Odette!" She shouted once more, running towards her daughter, trying not to get knocked over by the wind.

"Mom?" She said, turning her head around to see who it was. When she did, she lowered her hands slightly down and the second she did, the ice shield cracked open and the nightmares came pouring in.

"Odette! Keep the shield up!" Elsa yelled at her daughter.

Odette quickly turned back around and put her arms back up again. The giant hole where the nightmares broke into quickly sealed up. Elsa looked around at the nightmares that were galloping towards them. She quickly shot ice out at them. She managed to hit some but others dodged her shots. She saw one coming towards Odette from the corner of her eye and she shot ice at it. The nightmare froze, neighing in pain as it disintegrated.

"Mom look out!" she heard Odette shout. Elsa snapped her head towards her daughter. She was suddenly knocked over by a nightmare, flying a few feet back. When she hit the floor, she felt a feeling of dread overcome her.

"Jack." She said, her eyes widening in horror. She could sense something was terribly wrong with her husband.

She sat up as quickly as she could and looked up. One of the nightmares was now within a few feet away from her, charging towards her. She gasped and held her hands out at it. She then heard a noise that sounded like an arrow zip through the air and she heard the nightmare's cry of pain. She lowered her hands and saw that the nightmare was no longer there and in its place was an arrow made out of ice. Elsa spun around and saw Arron holding a crossbow made entirely out of ice.

"Are you alright mommy?" He asked, running towards her.

Elsa held her arms out to him as he ran into her.

"Thank you for saving me!" She cried as she held onto her son. "Who taught you how to use a crossbow?" She asked him.

"Bowen taught me." He said to her.

"Well, I'm glad he did." She smiled at him, thankful for Bowen having taught Arron that.

"Is everything alright back there?" Odette shouted back at them. "I could use some help!"

They both looked out and saw that Odette had one hand still raised up and she was shooting ice out at the remaining nightmares that were left. Elsa quickly rose up and ran forward, shooting ice at the nightmares. Arron helped my shooting a few with his crossbow. When the last remaining nightmare was finally rid of, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are those mom?" Odette asked, indicating to the nightmares that stood flew just outside the shield, trying to break it once more.

"They're nightmares." Elsa answered, looking out from the roof towards the village then up at the sky.

"Who sent them here?" She asked her.

"Pitch did." She answered her, glaring at the nightmares.

"Is that Bowen's real dad?" Arron asked. Elsa nodded her head at him.

"Yes honey, it is." She replied.

"But why would he send them here?" Odette asked.

"To hurt all you, those who we love." Elsa replied, swallowing down the hard lump in her throat, trying to not cry in front of her children, especially at a time like this. Arron reached out and held her hand. She looked down at him and smiled. Right now, she felt no worries for her children and family were safe.

"Mom look! They're leaving!" Odette shouted. Elsa glanced up at the sky and saw the nightmares flying away from the shield and up into a black portal that had suddenly opened up. They watched as they flew up and when the last one entered it, the portal disappeared, the moon illuminating the sky.

"Thank goodness!" Elsa said, breathing a sigh of relief. Odette lowered her hands down, tired.

"I sure do hope those things don't come back again." She said, rubbing her sore arms. She walked towards Elsa and hugged her.

"I hope they don't either." Elsa said, rubbing her daughter's hair back. She then felt her daughter's shoulders shaking.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Elsa asked, scared that one of the nightmares must've done something to her. Odette raised her face up to her mom's. Her face was slightly red with tears streaming down her face.

"I was so scared mom." She said to her, hugging her closer to her. "I've never been so scared of anything like this before in my life. I actually thought something bad was going to happen to you guys."

"No honey don't think that." Elsa said to her, wiping tears off Odette's face. "No matter what happens, me and your father will be here to protect each and every one of you." She gave Arron's hand a squeeze who was looking up at her with a smile.

"Elsa! Are you guys alright?" Anna cried as she ran up the stairs quicker than any seven-month old pregnant woman anyone had ever seen. Kristoff came running up behind her.

"Yes we're alright!" Elsa said to her, holding Odette and Arron's hands and walking towards her sister. "Anna, I need you and Kristoff to take care of Odette and Arron." She pushed her children towards their aunt.

"Mom where are you going?" Odette asked her, her eyes wide and with a scared look on her face. "You're not leaving again are you? What if Pitch gets to you? O-or what if he sends those things back here again?"

Elsa took her daughter's face in her hands.

"Odette, you are a strong and brave young lady. I saw the way you still held up that shield with one hand while shooting ice at the nightmares with the others. That was really impressive. Now I need you, your brother, and everyone to remain strong for us. I need to go and look for your father. He needs my help right now."

"I know mom." Odette said, gazing up into her mom's eyes. "Please take care."

Elsa nodded her head. She then bent down and kissed Arron on the forehead.

"I want you to take care of your sister okay?" She said to him.

"I will mommy." Arron said to her, standing on his tiptoes and kissing his mom on the cheek. Elsa smiled at him. She then rose up and took out the small snow globe from her pocket, whispered "Burgess" and threw it in front of her, the portal opening up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, you all take care and if anything happens, contact us as soon as possible!"

"We will Elsa. Take care!" Anna shouted at her sister as they all watched her step into the portal and disappear.


	11. Chapter 10

Once Elsa stepped out of the portal, her heart stopped. Laying on top of the frozen ice pond, was Jack.

"Jack." Elsa's voice broke as she slowly walked toward the pond. Her legs felt heavy, like as if she had weights strapped to them. She fell to her knees as she stared at Jack's seemingly lifeless body. She shakingly crawled towards him. When she reached him, she reached out to touch him.

"Jack?" She said as tears starting coming out of her eyes. "Jack?" She held his face in her hands. He was so cold.

"Jack, please wake up." She cried, laying down on the ice beside of him. She could feel herself falling apart. She couldn't bear the thought of Jack being gone from her again. Just the thought of it broke her heart. She held his face to her chest as she cried all over him.

"Please wake up." She said in between cries. Suddenly, she felt someone lay their hand on her arm. She gasped and looked down.

"Jack?" She said, sitting up. Jack's eyes were open and he was looking up at her.

"I'm awake." He said to her, smiling.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa cried, throwing herself down on him, crying even more.

"I missed you too." He said, holding her against him.

"I thought you were dead!" She said to him. "I thought I had lost you again!"

"You didn't and you won't." He said to her, rubbing her hair. "I promise."

Still holding on to him, Elsa helped him sit up carefully on the ice.

"How's the children? What about Anna and Kristoff and their children? Are they okay?" Jack asked her, groaning as he sat up.

"They're alright. The nightmares did manage to get in but Odette, Arron, and I got rid of them."

"Arron? Really? But he's only eight years' old." Jack said, looking at Elsa in shock.

"Yes. He shot at them with a crossbow. Apparently, Bowen had taught him how to use one without either of us knowing." Elsa explained.

"Wow." Jack grinned. "They really are our boys." He said. His grin faded.

"What happened to you Jack?" Elsa asked him.

"When you left for Arendelle, I fought the nightmares that were here. When I got rid of them all, I saw Bowen standing in front of the woods." He said, nodding his head towards the spot where Bowen had stood. "I tried to get him to come home with me but he wouldn't. He told me he hated me," Jack looked down at his reflection on the ice. "Then he set loose his black sand on me and that's the last thing I remember."

Jack continued to look down at his reflection. He had this horrible feeling deep inside that if Bowen could've, he would've killed him. He knew Bowen hated him for lying to him all these years about who he truly was and about who his real father was. He understood the reason why Bowen hated him so much and he didn't blame him.

"He wanted to kill me." Jack said. "I know he wanted to."

"Jack, don't say that." Elsa said, laying her hand on his.

"I know I shouldn't but I just have the feeling he wanted to." Jack said to her, looking up from his reflection at her. "But, he didn't and there must be a reason behind it."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't." Elsa replied. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Jack held her hand tightly, her touch calming him. It felt so wonderful to have her beside of him right now. She helped him feel stronger and he needed that, especially during this time.

"Wait, do you still have your earpiece?" He asked, looking at Elsa. He had completely forgotten about it and about the guardians for a split second. She reached up and touched her ears. Her earpiece was gone along with the little mic.

"No, I don't. It must've gotten knocked off while we were fighting the nightmares on the castle roof." She responded.

Jack reached up to his ear and felt the earpiece still there. He was amazed it hadn't gotten knocked off when the black sand hit him.

"I still have mine. We need to see if the guardians can hear us." He said. He gripped the mic and held it up to his mouth and held the earpiece out so they could both listen. "Hello? North? Tooth? Sandy? Kangaroo? Can anybody hear me?"

They couldn't hear anything. All they were able to hear was static.

"Can anybody hear me?" He repeated into the mic.

He almost gave up until he heard what sounded like mumbling voices.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Jack? Elsa?" They heard Tooth say.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes I'm alright!" She answered. "What about you guys? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes we're alright." Elsa answered back. "Where's Bunny and Sandy and North? Are they with you?"

"Bunny is." She said.

"Where are you two right now?" Jack asked.

"We're at my palace right now. After we defeated the nightmares where we were at, we rushed to our realms to check on our children. Luckily nothing happened had happened to them, or to my memory boxes, or to Bunny's Easter eggs. It seems that the nightmares only appeared to scare us."

"That's what it does seem." Jack said, remembering who when he was fighting the nightmares, they weren't putting much of a fight at all. "It's a warning. Pitch is just getting started."

"Jack, mate, is everything alright where you guys are at?" Bunny's voice popped up.

"Yeah, everything's fine Kangaroo." Jack grinned. Even though him and Bunny butted heads a lot and disagreed on just about everything, he was relieved that his friend was safe. Suddenly, they heard another mumbled voice coming from the earpiece.

"Glad to hear everyone is okay!" North's voice boomed through the earpiece.

"North! We're so glad you're alright!" Tooth exclaimed.

"North! Where are you?" Bunny asked.

"I'm here with Sandy back at the pole. The nightmares only stuck around for a few minutes then they disappeared. Is everything alright with everyone? What about the children? Are they okay?"

"Everyone back at Arendelle is alright North." Elsa replied.

"Ariana and Leo are alright too." Bunny responded back.

"Thank goodness!" North exclaimed. "I'm so relieved that all of you are alright."

"We're glad you're alright North." Jack said. "I was telling the guardians that they nightmares didn't put up a fight. I'm thinking that they were sent here to scare us and as a warning that Pitch is just getting started."

"I agree with you on that Jack." North replied. "This is just only the beginning."

"Did anyone see Bowen?" Tooth asked.

Elsa looked up at Jack who pursed his lips together.

"Yes, I did." He answered.

"Well, did he say anything to you Jack?" North asked. Jack shook his head.

"He told me hated me." Jack muttered.

"I'm so sorry Jack." North replied with sadness in his voice. "I feel like I've failed you."

"No North! Don't say that!" Jack said. "You haven't failed me. None of you have. It may feel like it to you guys but you all haven't failed. Not once at all. You all are the bravest, toughest, and smartest guardians I've ever met and when things were at their worst, you guys never gave up so don't ever and I do mean ever say that you have failed."

Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled at him. She truly had married the most wonderful, bravest, and kind man on this earth.

"Now, we need to focus on our mission right now." Jack continued. "I have a plan." He looked over at Elsa and smiled back at her. "Elsa and I are going after Bowen ourselves."

"Wait what? Are you bloody mad mate?' Bunny yelled through the earpiece. "I know you both want Bowen back but he's with Pitch! He could harm you both!"

"I know it may sound crazy but I know Elsa and I can do this." Jack said. "I know where one of Pitch's tunnels that lead to his lair is at here in Burgess. It isn't far from my pond. In the meantime, I need you all to secure your realms and our locations here. Sandy, I need you to put everyone to sleep as soon as you can. I don't care what time it is right now, just make everyone fall asleep. We can't have anyone walking about during a time like this. And don't let anyone wake up until I have said so. I also need you to lend some of your dream sand to the guardians. I want the rest of you to make sure that Pitch doesn't try to set his fear out on anyone. If he is to try to cause anybody to have nightmares, just sprinkle some of Sandy's dream sand over them and that should fight the nightmares."

"But if we're to do that, he's going to have to lend us all of his sand if the nightmares come out again." Bunny spoke. He really couldn't believe that with just a little bit of sand, it could help fight this.

"Actually, it can." North said. "Even though it may seem like little, Sandy's sand can do so much with just a sprinkle of it. And Jack, he said he'll do it. He's setting off right now."

"And, whatever you do, don't be afraid." Jack replied. "We can't let them grow stronger if they smell our fear."

"Got it!" All of them said in unison.

Jack then pinned the mic to his hoodie and put the earpiece back in his ear. With Elsa's help, he stood up off the ice. He held her hand as they walked off the ice and stood in front of the woods.

"Do you really think this will work Jack?" Elsa asked him, biting her lip nervously.

"Yes because I believe it will." He said, smiling back at her.

Still holding onto each other's hand, they ran in towards the woods, set to find Pitch's realm and to get their son back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I really hope you all are enjoying A Frozen Secret. I'm trying to write as much as I can right now in between class and work but I really do hope everyone likes it so far. Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Have a goodnight everyone!**


End file.
